


Lucy's Awakening

by Ezera_Hunter



Series: The Lucy's Awakening Series [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, BAMF Wendy Marvell, F/M, Protective Lucy Heartfilia, Rude Natsu Dragneel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezera_Hunter/pseuds/Ezera_Hunter
Summary: After the GMGs and Tartarus, things change a little Lucy has developed her powers and gotten a new key but Natsu sees her as weak. To make things more interesting Lucy breaks her own magic seal unlocking magic and memories she had forgotten.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Mest Gryder | Doranbolt/Wendy Marvell, Rufus Lore & Minerva Orland, Yukino Aguria/Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: The Lucy's Awakening Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164332
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction based on Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail none of these characters belongs to me.

# Lucy's Awakening

### The Beginning

###  Darkness......... The stars all seem to appear being my only light. What is this? Where am I? "Lucy..come to me" I turn around swiftly. Who is calling me and where are they? "Old friend it is time you remember and breaks your seal" Just like that everything flashes brightly and I wake up panting for air. I look around my room with wild eyes before taking a deep breath and falling back into my bed. These dreams are getting worse.

### Weak

###  Lucy's Pov 

I slowly walk to the guild as I arrive in front of the door. I don't feel like entering. Ignoring my feelings I open the door to be greeted by a huge brawl. Instinctively I begin dodging all the flying chairs bottles and magical attacks.

Arriving at the bar I jump into the kitchen and start making my milkshake that is when the door slams open and in walks Lisanna and Bixlow she runs over to the bar excitedly "Lucy guess what I got you another gate key" Smiling I turn to her and the guild suddenly quiets down and they watch the exchange. 

"Thanks, Lis-chan want to see the contract"

She quickly nods and hands me a diamond key. I look at it strangely. I thought all the diamond keys were destroyed. Raising my hand I let my magic connect with that of the key and chant the words that pop into my head

"I am linked to the celestial and Godly worlds open gate of the Huntress Artemis"

To my surprise, a beautiful woman appears like Erza. She has dressed in silver armour the breastplate overs most of her body stopping at the top of her thighs and a white flowing skirt with high slits flows down to her feet, there are purple satin materials flowing from her bow and some of her arrows. Her boots are thigh high and made of silver the rest of her armour as she moves has flashes of purple the same colour of her eyes. Her hair is long and white with a singular purple highlight and she gives off a huge magic presence. In her hand are bow and arrow as I look into her eyes all I need to know about her filters into my mind.

"Lis this is the Goddess Artemis, diamond keys are those of the Gods whoever you bought this from probably didn't know how powerful they are"

Silence fills the guild as Artemis looks around. I walk up to her and smile before giving her a bow.

"Would you like to make a contract with me Artemis?"  
She nods and then speaks her voice sounds almost like music "Yes Princess but you must know God keys are different we merge with you so we cannot be taken from you and when you die we disappear"

I nod and ask about her days when she laughs "Lucy Heartfilia you are known in all dimensions as the princess of celestial spirits due to how you treat us you can summon me whenever you like it's a pleasure to work with you"

After saying that she disappears the guild immediately breaks out in cheers but one person scoffs "Lucy I guess I can no longer call you weak huh"  
Turning I see its Natsu I then shake my head and walk away from the fire dragon slayer. After the GMGs, he started treating me badly and calling me a weakling to the annoyance of the others. I learned to ignore it and move on as I go back behind the bar I feel a burning sensation on my back. I will check it out later I guess.  
"Hey, weakling don't ignore me!"  
Turning around I see a fire dragon roar coming my way but it never hits when a combination of Wendy and Laxus's magic shields me.  
I smile at them before deciding to go home for the day.


	2. Breaking the Seal

Lucy's Pov

I walk into my apartment and put up some runes to keep unwanted guests out. I glance at my keys before looking at the books on my desk. Since I started having those dreams, I got a book about seals to find out how to break them. Sitting on my floor I focus on my magic and only that not knowing that everyone was feeling my magic power flowing throughout Magnolia.

After an hour I get ready for the next stage closing my eyes. I focus on seeing my magic presence. When I see a door walking towards it I attempt to open it only to see a keyhole taking a breath. I force the door open and a huge light envelopes me. That is when everything goes black and I hear the fading sounds of someone screaming my name. I wonder who it is.

### Wendy's Pov

I bang against the rune as Lucy-nee falls onto the floor. Freed and Levy are trying their best to rewrite the rune while the Master and Mira call out to the unconscious blonde. When we get through I try to heal her but nothing seems wrong Master looks at her and shakes his head.

"My child why didn't you come to me"

He softly whispers to my surprise he tells us that Lucy broke a magic seal that was placed on her all by herself and that someone should be with her when she wakes up. I quickly volunteer and Mira quickly says that she will stay the others leave to tell the guild that Lucy is ok. Sitting next to her and run my eyes over her body

"Mira-san do you feel the difference in Lucy-nee's magic.

She nods while looking over at Lucy before saying "Her physical appearance also seems to be changing"

I look down at Lucy and my eyes widen. Her hair seems to be glowing and her body becomes more toned, not only that but she looks like a goddess. I wonder how much this will change how the others see her, I know Laxus and Hibiki have feelings for Lucy would this affect their feelings. After an hour Lucy-nee opens her eyes and I gasp they are a lighter shade of brown but have golden specks in them.

"What happened to you two?"

Silently we hand her the mirror she then smiles before bursting out in laughter.

"I see Artemis informed me I would look slightly different"

Getting up Lucy-nee took a bath and changed in a white crop top and a pair of long black jeans pulling on a pair of white heels she then puts on the flower crown she got from the celestial world. She looks like a Goddess. Her blonde hair is now shades lighter and matches first masters and seems to be glowing. Her height increased and her skin was pale with a rather healthy glow.

Surprisingly she does not pick up her keys or seem alarmed when they disappear

"It's ok Wendy I placed them in my reequip space"

hearing that Mira immediately starts questioning Lucy-nee about her magic.

"I'm still a celestial mage Mira but I am also the celestial God slayer I know reequip magic and telepathy that is all"

Looking at Lucy-nee I know she is lying "What else Lucy-nee?" Looking up into the sky she then says "Dragon take over and I'm immortal"

Hearing the last few things Lucy begins to explain she is the child born to a divine and mortal but on her 18th birthday, she became an immortal like her mother. Her mother, however, gave up her divine place and her immortality for the people she loved of course then some years after she died. As we walk to the guild people seem to recognize Lucy-nee and she smiles and greets them all. Entering the guild everyone stares at Lucy I guess the sudden change in her magic presence caught their attention.

### Nobody's Pov

###  The mysterious beauty walks up to the bar and asks Kianna for a strawberry milkshake "Sure thing, Lucy".Immediately the guild breaks out in chaos "LUCY!!" 

The blond immediately bursts out laughing at her guildmates apparent shock quickly she looks up at them and nods before explaining everything to them. The guild becomes quiet with the news that their own little Lucy was an immortal probably older than them and she would most likely see them grow old and die. Dismissing this thought they throw a party for Lucy's happiness and new abilities.

I smile and watch my guildmates when Artemis suddenly appears out of the blue and hands me 20 new keys "My family sends their keys and five of those are dragon keys the other five are demon keys all have made contracts with you subconsciously once you accept them the contract information will be known to you"

Smiling at her I lean forward and accept keys, they all seem to glow and before I know it the burning pain is back. Wendy watches as each symbol appears in a line going down the centre of my back like a tattoo and traces over them when the pain stops.

"Lucy there is something you should know that now you have a star dress for each one of us Gods and demons" I nod and look at Wendy who just seems to be in awe. Artemis disappears leaving us to our own devices when I realize I don't know much about my God Slaying or Take over. As if sensing my disappointment and its reason Mira walks up to me and informs me that she has already called Sheila and they both will be helping me.

Hearing that I perk up and hug Mira, not even noticing that a certain fire dragon slayer heard the whole conversation.


	3. Training

3 weeks later

Lucy's POV

###  I gazed out my window since I broke the seal. There have been a few changes. I moved out of my apartment to avoid unwanted guests. I placed a rune around it and only told a few people of my new address. I also learned how to use my God Slaying magic thanks to Chelia and Wendy kept me from slacking off on my Dragon Slaying. Today I will be learning how to use my take over forms.

Sighing, I stand up and place my empty cup of tea in the sink before leaving. As I walk towards the guild I notice the lack of noise and quicken opening the doors I see the majority of the guild not present and the ones who are here are all either eating or talking with each other with smiles on their faces. Smiling at the scene in front of me I walk inside the guild and straight up to Mira.

"Morning Mira, why is the guild so empty?"

She laughs and points to the clock upon seeing the time I giggle softly almost to myself without Natsu around to tire me out. I have been getting up earlier than usual and I didn't realise that it was only 6 AM when I entered the guild. Mira quickly walks out from behind the bar and takes me to the training room

"Alright, Lucy I need you to focus, close your eyes and block out everything but my words" nodding I focus on following her instructions.

"Now look inside and tell me what do you see?"

Opening my eyes I see a dragon in chains but before I can help her I feel and the overpowering amount of dark magic, the dragon is no longer alone chained to the dragon’s side is a demon.

Quickly I repeat this to Mira but she doesn't respond, I feel her hand on my shoulder and then a light squeeze.

“Release them, Lucy”

After hearing those words I make my way over and break the chains they both look at me before smiling and disappearing.

Slowly I open my eyes Mira smiles at me and steps back before handing me a book and transforming into her Sitri form tilting her head she then mumbled die before lunging at me immediately I focus on releasing my take over before Mira beats it out of me.  
Then everything vanishes.

Mira's POV

###  As I predicted Lucy's demon immediately came out to protect her I just didn't expect it to be so powerful in its first form. I then change back and smile at Lucy's takeover. She doesn’t have much control right now but she will soon.

I look at the demon takeover in awe Lucy's long blonde hair is now pitch black her clothing has been replaced with black and red armour from her elbow running down looks as if she is wearing gloves on the end with huge claws that look as if they have been dipped in blood. The breastplate lings to her body but stops after her breast exposing her stomach the skirt of the armour sades from heavy metal into red flowing material her feet are covered by knee-high stiletto boots and on Lucy's back were huge bat-like wings that seemed to fade into shadows. As the demon moved I noticed lightning and fire from behind her

This was a very powerful demon, Sitri seemed to all out to her which made me smile this meant that Lucy and I ould fight as a team in our takeovers I then noticed the horns, circlet and sword that same with this form if I was right Lucy's take over was that of the demon General Lilith the Devils wife. I wonder how the master would respond to that , but I needed to confirm my suspicions.

“Your demon name and title would be appreciated and please write down what you can do”

I say while handing her my list and a pen. She slowly looks at me and tilts hers “You didn't intend to harm host” I shake my head and smile and then show my insignia “Of course not she's family”

The demon nods before saying “Host of my sister Sitri be at peace”

She then leaves and Lucy returns smiling I read the list carefully and then pass it to Lucy who pales her satan soul is the demon General Lilith this will be fun. Poor Master this means more destruction and money wasted for him.


	4. Lucy Vs Natsu

Lucy's Pov  
I walk into the guild to see an upset Mira and the rest of the guild deadly silent. Everyone looks at me with slight pity but Mira and Wendy call me over.  
"Natsu plans on challenging you to a fight" she whispers while glaring at Natsu the obvious disdain and disgust in her voice is not hidden when she speaks about Natsu. Leaning back I laugh and look around.  
"Salamander if you want to fight come at me and show me who you are don't be a coward"  
With those words, the guildhall is filled with whispers, some of shock and others of support. To my surprise, Lisanna looks over at me and tilts her head letting her thoughts flow freely.  
"Lucy-nee you're fighting in a dress?"  
At this most of the guild takes in my outfit I giggle and put my fan in front of my face only allowing the guild to see the dark look in my eyes.  
"I can fight in a dress much better than Natsu can find balance with his magic"  
That seemed to do the job and Natsu walked out. His anger is obvious and so is his utter annoyance at my words.  
Smirking I walk outside my hair swaying behind me. As predicted the guild follows and a rune appears. I look over at Levy and Freed and nod in thanks.  
Slowly Master walks up to us and gives the rules "Fair fights only no cheating first one to knock out loses"  
I nod and step back waiting for Natsu to make the first move, watching his posture I notice he is preparing to lean back his right foot raises slightly so he is going to use his roar first.  
As expected, he says "Fire dragon roar" raising my hand I hear the shouts of my guildmates smiling I lock eyes with Natsu as the words leave my mouth "Absorb"  
He looks at me in shock and the guild begins to whisper that is when he gets serious and starts to run. Fire building up at his hand’s iron fist huh sadly he is too predictable as he moves his hand. I appear behind him "Too slow Natsu" as if my words are an insult. He spins to hit me and goes flying into the rune barrier.  
Tilting my head, I smirk "Now it's my turn Natsu star dress Sagittarius."

I watch the astounded look on my guildmates faces as they whisper about it being some form of takeover or Requip.

Raising my bow, I watch Natsu trying to get up "Star shot" by the time he is up, the arrows are hitting him. Soon he gets the smart idea to eat them but then he starts to choke.

"Natsu that attack is fueled with pure star magic you can't eat it without fueling me"

His magic then increases causing flames to surround us at some point I notice them eating at the rune.

"I can't eat it but you can't bear the heat Lucy I wonder why they named you the Celestial Goddess anyways you don't deserve that nor do you deserve the light of the fairies your weak"

That is when I realise he intends to burn me alive and I fell for it looking at him. I can't hold back the amount of anger in me as soon it starts circulating through my magic and coming off in waves.

The Guild's POV

Is Natsu trying to kill Lucy? She did stun us with her star dress and the speed that she took off with. Not only that when she absorbed his magic attacks but no Natsu isn’t joking the heat is destroying the rune and melting the sand. That is when we feel the overwhelming amount of magic energy circulating and you can actually feel the anger of the mage it's coming from. Slowly we turn away from Natsu to see Lucy who is now growling under her magic circle appears followed by several others.

"Master, what is this power coming from Lucy?" Looking at Erza the master replies

" Lucy has been given the titles Celestial Goddess and the light of fairy tail for two reasons other than her kindness. One because she is the strongest celestial mage to exist and two because she is the only celestial wizard to have the full power of the stars"

Levy then continues to explain "What master is saying is every magic related to the stars Lu-chan is capable of wielding it makes her stronger it also means she can wield the suns magic and lost magics the spell she is currently doing is known as Celestial judgement in better terms think of Gildarts strongest spell crashing on you repeatedly at the speed of light"

Hearing that we look at Natsu in horror "Natsu get out of there!" he just looks at us and grins as if it's nothing.

After her spell fades we are greeted by the sight of a very beaten up Natsu slowly Lucy walks over to him.

"Healing of the stars"  
Getting back up she walks away and sits next to the Master. "When he wakes up please tell me" We all sweatdrop at her kind expression after beating Natsu into oblivion. Why does our guild have all the strong abusive bipolar women?


	5. Listen to your heart

Three months later

Laxus's pov

I watch the guild from my balcony annoyed by the level of noise. How can the other dragon slayers stand this? I watch as Gajeel follows Levy to the library and Natsu picks a fight with Gray but where is Wendy.

“Laxus is she back yet?” I turn to see Wendy and Evergreen. They both are just as worried as I am Lucy took an S class mission yesterday and we were worried.

It wasn't like her to go on solo missions usually she went with me or Mira. Shaking my head I see the worried look that passes between them. 

As if sensing our worry Natsu looks at Wendy and me and says only loud enough for Dragonslayers to hear “Maybe the weakling died”

No sooner than the words out his mouth did I start striking him with lightning.

“Want to say that a bit louder Salamander”

Everyone stops fighting and looks at Natsu but before he can say anything I strike him again.

“Now there Laxus he isn't worth it”

A calm but familiar voice says I look towards the doors to see Lucy standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

_**"You're back!!"**_

Wendy and Ever shout before tackling the blonde in a hug. She laughs and hugs them both before turning those beautiful golden brown eyes to me I open my arms for a hug a grin spreads on her face as she steps into my arms “Missed you too Sparky”

Mira makes her way over “Well how did your mission go” Lucy looked up at us and held up a key holder on it hung several diamond keys and a few black ones. The guild immediately burst out in cheers.

As usual, the guild watches as the keys vanish and new Mark's appear on Lucy's back; they all connect and form a cherry blossom tree to hide what they actually are. Lucy, then turns to the face guild and asks “What do they form now?” raising the communication lacrimal they then show Lucy the cherry blossom on her back.

Smiling she pulls back in her shirt and starts bottoming it. After a few minutes, she allows Wendy to heal her.“They were right acnologia is back in Fiore ”He is looking for someone or something” I watch as the old geezer nods. This isn't good at all, that dragon is out for blood.

I watch as Lucy makes a memory projection “Master what is that?” I tense immediately as I recognize the symbol “Alvarez Empire where did you see this” I seethe but Lucy pulls me into her taking in her scent I calm down a bit “My mission was to destroy a dark guild that was trying to resurrect Zeref when I arrived that symbol was everywhere after I finished saw all evidence of the symbol disappear”

Looking at gramps I nod before taking Lucy out the guildhall “Lucy that Empire is ruled by Zeref if you saw it and then got the word about Acnologia it could mean that he is looking for Zeref and I think he intends on killing him.”

At this, Lucy nods and looks up at me “Laxus that's not all while on my mission I heard something about dragon players having mates is that true?" I gulp and look away as the question exits her mouth looking away from her I answer “It is after a certain age we can find out who it is”

Lucy then steps back from me and I smell salt looking at her. I see tears running down her face.

I move to hug her but she steps back “Who is your mate Laxus,” she asks but I can tell that she is hurting “Before you jump to conclusions Blondie it's you my mate is you”  
Her head snaps up and she hugs me, taking in her scent I smile a little “I think we should head back to the guild nodding. She steps back and holds my hand and a bright smile on her face. I can’t help but return it as we walk back to the guild in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week had a lot of assignments and IAs to focus on


	6. Lucy's birthday

Lucy's POV

Ever since Laxus and I made our relationship public the guild has been very curious about our private matters and by the guild, I mean Mira in particular. Luckily for us, Evergreen and Elfman have been keeping her occupied.

I stand in the shower letting the hot water flow over my body, unfortunately, Laxus and the rest of the guild have been acting strangely. In the past few days, I have been on 13 missions and 8 shopping trips. Every time I go to the guild everyone is acting guilty as if they know something I don't.

Stepping out of the shower I look at myself in the mirror, maybe they are just doing something for me and I'm being paranoid. Grabbing my towel I walk out to be greeted by Wendy and Lissana.

Looking over at the clock I notice I am late “Sorry I lost track of time” both girls smile and shake their heads before grabbing me and placing me in front of a chair.  
“I'll do her hair, you pick an outfit Lisa-chan” Wendy declares while passing a brush over my hair. I watch as the young bluenette piles my hair up and seems to think. Soon she curls it and pins it all on one side of my head.

I quickly put on the dress and slip on my heels when opening the door and Laxus stands watching me I never noticed when the two of them left when all my focus was on Laxus stretching out his hand he says “Shall we” with I smile I take it and close the door behind us as we leave.

As he walks me to the guild he mumbles under his breath “You look gorgeous ” I blush and look down before saying thank you. The guild is dark when we arrive "Why is the guild so dark?" I ask while I look around confused, then the lights come on "Happy Birthday Lucy"I smile at my guildmates as they start giving me gifts soon I start celebrating with the guild. As Levy and I dance together Droy asks me to sing a song I nod and walk on stage dragging Mira and Erza with me. I glance at the two and beckon to the crown on my head they nod knowing what song I had picked.

Kings and Queens

All:  
If all of the kings had their queens on the throne  
We would pop champagne and raise a toast  
To all of the queens who are fighting alone  
Baby, you're not dancin' on your own

Mira:  
Can't live without me, you wanna' but you can't, no, no, no  
Think it's funny, but honey, can't run this show on your own  
I can feel my body shake, there's only so much I can take  
I'll show you how a real queen behaves, oh

Lucy:  
No damsel in distress, don't need to save me  
Once I start breathin' fire, you can't tame me  
And you might think I'm weak without a sword  
But if I had one, it'd be bigger than yours

All:  
If all of the kings had their queens on the throne  
We would pop champagne and raise a toast  
To all of the queens who are fighting alone  
Baby, you're not dancin' on your own

Erza:  
Disobey me, then baby, it's off with your head  
Gonna change it and make it a world you won't forget  
No damsel in distress, don't need to save me

Mira:  
Once I start breathin' fire, you can't tame me  
And you might think I'm weak but that is so wrong  
But I'm stronger than I ever was before

All:  
If all of the kings had their queens on the throne  
We would pop champagne and raise a toast  
To all of the queens who are fighting alone  
Baby, you're not dancin' on your own

Lucy:  
In chess, the king can move one space at a time  
But queens are free to go wherever they like  
You get too close, you'll get a royalty high  
So breathe it in to feel the love

All:  
If all of the kings had their queens on the throne  
We would pop champagne and raise a toast  
To all of the queens who are fighting alone  
Baby, you're not dancin' on your own

As members of the guild cheer and dance along I notice a smirking Natsu pass a beer to Laxus. I make contact with Laxus and shake my head at the beer. Instead of drinking it he puts it down and tells Natsu he will drink it later I notice a frown on Natsu's face after he says that. As we walk off stage I run over to Laxus and hug him ignoring Natsu's presence and purposefully knocking over the open beer.

Looking down I notice the scent of poison and a lot of it looking at Natsu I growl and punch him walking over I bend down and whisper “The next time I see you near Laxus or anyone I care about I will kill you” I lean back with a smile and continue to enjoy the rest of my birthday party.


	7. Revelations

The following day

Mira's pov

I watch as a seemingly upset Natsu walks into the guild and straight over to Lucy and apologises for something, then he says a sentence that causes the guild to fall silent.

"Luce please come back to me you’re mine, not Laxus's"

I feel an intense pulse of magic and slowly move from behind the bar knowing that Lucy is angry. I hope he survives this but to my surprise instead of Lucy it's Wendy who slowly walks up to him "Natsu" he turns and smiles at her and then she punches him square in the face.

The rest of the guild watches in horror as he is thrown across the guildhall. Wendy stands there fuming her blue hair is now a light shade of pink and then I notice a few dragon-like features. So this is Wendy's dragon force no wonder Carla said not to underestimate Wendy's power.

"Lucy-nee does not and never has belonged to you Natsu you lost that privilege when you betrayed her "

Wendy then starts to look a tad different her pink hair gets some dark blue streaks and her eyes get a reddish tint at this Lucy smirks and says "Natsu I should warn you while I was training my magic Wendy trained in not only sky dragon-slaying but also apocalypse dragon-slaying courtesy of Acnologia he couldn’t help but land one day while we were training and gave her some useful tips"

Wendy's pov

I glare at Natsu with hatred. I remember when I used to look up to him but now all I feel is hatred and disappointment. He slowly gets up and glares at me. I am about to make a move when Lucy places her hand on my shoulder and shakes her head. Nodding I exit my dragon force and sit down. Lucy-nee then tilts her head and says "Zeus you mind coming for a little bit" The guild watches as the God of the skies appears looking at Lucy he nods and before Natsu knows what's happening he is being struck by lightning. Eventually, Lucy stops Zeus and he returns to his realm "Natsu Dragneel we may be guildmates but you are no friend of mine and your constant attempts to harm my mate end now"

Immediately Natsu bolts out of the guild without saying another word Lucy picks up her book and continues discussing it with Levy. I walk over and place my head on Lucy-nee's lap. She gently runs her hand through my hair and I fall asleep.

Third-person POV

As the guild observes the past interaction someone asks "Hey Lucy you said that Acnologia taught Wendy as well" looking over Lucy smiles and nods "On my last mission I took Wendy we were training in a field when he appeared but instead of fighting us he gave me his key and decided to train Wendy" shocked whispers run through the guild and then the Master looks up "Calm down children" looking over at Lucy he nods "Our guild is strong and now it's even stronger I do wonder though why would he give you his key how did you win him over"

At this Lucy shrugs and then says "Acnologia I have a question" to everyone's surprise he appears and turns to look at the old man and blonde before shaking his head "Your courage and love can win over anyone plus you are a descendant of my first live Anna Heartfilia" with that he disappears and the guild is left in shock before letting out huge cheers.

In their celebration, they do not notice Natsu slipping inside and sitting in the corner by himself while they sit. He looks at the guild and silently beats himself up for his actions hoping that he can make it up to them one day.

**Author's Note:**

> For confused readers in this book, Wendy and Lucy have a strong sister relationship that sometimes slips into a mother-daughter relationship. Erza and Mira are like sisters to Lucy but they all view each other as equals. Laxus and Gajeel get along well.
> 
> Gray and Natsu are not the good guys in this story neither are Lissana after a while.


End file.
